


Your Love Can Win Wars

by TheShipDen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura likes to dress up and do her hair okay, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Dresses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Lotura Big Bang 2018, Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, and Lotor loves to admire her and appreciate it, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: War wages on throughout the universe, the Alteans and the Glara rallying forces to fight against them and bring peace throughout the solar system. As an attempt to join forces, Alfor and Zarkon agree to unite their people in an arranged marriage between their children; Princess Allura and Prince Lotor. As they grow up, they grow more familiar with one another. Interests turns to friendship then blooms into something more.





	Your Love Can Win Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to the Big Bang!! I hope you all enjoy this fic, it was fun to write and I certainly had a blast!!!

Allura walked down the long stairway, her guards trailing not too far behind. The entire castle was breathtaking, covered in beautiful hues of blues and highlighted by simple pinks, topped off and crowned by whites and golden tones. Decorated from tower tip to the foundations at its base. The planet, itself, was covered in life and the progressive technology, preparing for the war that carried on the winds. The tyrants kept sprouting up, and while her father built alliances and gained peace for the universe, she was kept blissfully unaware of the universal threat.

 

Zarkon visited her planet regularly, and she grew fond of the giant man, melting -both her father’s and his- heart. They both cooed and made promises to her, promises she’d never remember once she became of age to rule over her home, to finish the war and fulfill every word they poured out. And now, as she went about her lesson to learn to uphold the crown that would one day rest on her head, did she seem to assure all her subjects that their future was safe. The meeting with her people, delivery of a speech out of her father’s lips, had come to a pleasant end and she was released to go back to her grand bedroom to play. 

 

Her giggle filled the empty hallway as she skipped down the rest of the steps, her frilly dress fanning around her form as she spun. She liked to run and see how quick it took for her guards to catch back up with her, the looks on their faces when they passed her hiding spot was always a highlight. Allura knew it was ‘un-princess like’ but she just wanted to have her fun before it was too late. Her parents were always busy during the day, only sometimes having the nights to pay her their time. Her flats made silent work along the tiled surface as she raced past paintings and statues, the carpet only further shushing her route before a voice called for her to come back. 

 

“Allura!”

 

Alfor, her father, was who the voice belonged to. 

 

She spun on her heels, smile as radiant as ever as she began to charge her way back to the bottom of the staircase where her father stood in wait. When she was close enough, she tackled his legs in a hug before she was lifted up and wrapped in his arms. “My darling daughter- are you causing the guards more weary?”

 

“No, father! Of course not!” She lied. And Alfor knew but simply shook his head before he started to walk her over to the meeting room, pushing open the metal doors and setting her down inside the large perch of the window sill. 

 

“Allura, you are to be married to Zarkon’s son, as a princess it is your duty to have the best interest of your kingdom in mind. And we believe this to be so in those interests- will you meet this boy for me?” His grin was kind and patient as he asked her, staring into her twinkling eyes as her brain processed what he was saying to her. 

 

“Of course father!” Came her happy chirp. Alfor knew she didn’t yet understand what was being asked of her, but he carried on all the same. 

 

“You get to meet him tomorrow, are you excited?”

 

______________________________________

 

Allura found herself in the throne room next. Tiara perfectly slotting against her bun and complimenting the puffy dress that her mother chose for her just for the occasion. Her nerves and excitement battling to see which would be victor as the ticks flew by, Alfor sitting beside her smaller jeweled chair with a loving smile and a gentle touch to her hand to calm her. She was trying to sit still but all she wanted to do was move, to run, to play, and make this go quicker by rushing out the doors that blocked her new friend. 

 

Finally, the double doors opened, slow and wide to reveal Zarkon in his best armor. Beside him walked his queen, a woman Allura grew to love as well as the other, and her hand held onto someone else’s- a smaller, purpler hand. Her eyes widened with a playful glint as the young prince marched right next to his parents with renowned grace, head held high and eyes trained forward. Zarkon and Honerva paused, as did he, before she looked at him. Honerva's eyes holding pure affection as the child got the hint and walked forward by himself this time. He knelt, head in a deep bow and for the first time did she notice the single strand of silver hair that stay glued to his front. It was pretty…

 

“Lift up your head. What is your name, little one?” Warmth trickled into her father’s tone, and it shone in his eyes, just like in Honerva’s but lacking the same parental love and guidance. That was reserved for her and her mother. 

 

“Lotor, your majesty.” 

 

So that was his name! And his eyes- oh, he had lovely eyes!

 

“You’ve got a well-mannered boy, Zarkon.” Alfor laughed, gesturing to the princess to his right and suppressed a chuckle at her obvious interest. She had leaned forward in her chair to catch more glimpses of this prince. “Carry on, Lotor. We will leave you and my daughter to yourselves.”

 

The king rose and she watched the boy dip his head again as an act of respect before her father passed him and was escorted out by the other king and queen. Lotor stayed, knelt for a moment longer before getting up and calmly walking over to her. Her eyes sparkled as she watched him move closer, and suddenly he was bowing before her. His eyes slipping shut as he cleared his voice. She’s only known such courtesy from lessons with Coran!

 

“Princess, I am Prince Lotor, of Diabazzal. And I-I have come to meet you,” Allura almost didn’t catch the stutter in his voice. Too focused on his sleek hair and cute fluffy ears. His hand kindly offered to her was what got her to focus, her cheeks staining a light pink as her dainty hand delicately slipped into his own. 

 

“I am Princess Allura, of Altea, as you know!” Allura stood up, alerting him and he gave her a step back for space. Lotor looked out of his element and she planned to fix that, softly tugging on his hand, she led him forward. “Let’s play!”

 

“Pl-Play?” He echoed dumbly but let her lead him. His eyes danced around the hallways and doors that she grew accustomed to, the young princess seemed set on where she wanted to go and he could only wish he knew what she did. 

 

“Yes, play! You play, don’t you?” She turned to look back at the boy, not at all bumping into anything as she scuttled outside to an enchanting garden. Vines crawled up trees and walls, flowers blossoming and on full display for the viewer as the greens seemed to stretch as far as Lotor’s eyes could look. 

 

“W-Well, yes! Dayak lets me play when I’ve completed my lessons but…uh isn’t it-..?” He paused, and never picked the sentence back up. Allura slowed her pace and turned to him, walking backwards as she scanned his face and gently probed for him to carry on. The prince looked at her through his downcast gaze, through his beautiful lashes and the lovely strand of silver hair, hesitant. “Would that make the princess happy?”

 

Her grin came easy, and she watched entranced as his own lips slipped up into a dashing smile, a small fang catching her interests. Allura gasped as an idea came into her mind, scampering off and letting his hand go as she went to retrieve a fully bloomed flower. The stem was plucked easy and when she approached his smile fell into a more calculated look, eyes falling shut; she took a pleasant sniff of Altea’s sweetling before it was pushed into his direction. 

 

The girl let him take a small whiff before she tucked it behind his ear, giving it an affectionate tap before looking him over. Even with the princely charms- she must admit Lotor looked adorable with her planet’s blossom as an accent. 

 

“Any company that has you in it is quite the happy resource, my dear prince!”

 

The blush she saw spread like a wildfire across his cheeks made her giggle, Allura took his hand once more, and tugged them both into the fields. 

______________________________________

 

Lotor watched from the sides of the ballroom, his suit matching the dazzling simmers of his princess’s dress. She wore a lovely navy blue that perfectly depicted flowers and vines in it’s waking depths of blossoms and buds. She was currently dancing with other boys from different planets, which he didn’t mind for he had to do the same, mingle and greet guests. Establish a reason to maintain the alliance. 

 

The outbreak of fighting that had overtaken the universe was not easy for anyone, no war ever was, but it only kept spreading and it was up to the Alteans and Galra to join all the forces they could to prevent things from going further. He knew his duty was to carry on the peace that once reigned and to join his people with Allura’s, to uphold the reputation his father had built and create a new one for himself and for his future sons and daughters. This ball had been set in place for the participants to relax and unwind, to strengthen their relations and make ones anew. He knew all of that and yet-

 

He could only focus on Allura; the way she spun around the ballroom in the excited twirl she still held even though they were both growing out of their toddler years, the sparkle in her eye and the purity in her laugh. He liked to watch her prance around in her flats, but he didn’t like the way some boys were treating her. They didn’t know how to treat a lady, never mind a princess! And he was beginning to grow irked with their lack of tender touch. 

 

Her hair, elegant and ever so soft, tightly wrapped in a splendid braid that melted into a bun and highlighted the golden earrings she wore, was jostled sharply as a boy tugged her harshly over in his direction. If that was his invitation to dance, then surely, everything else about this fellow must be simply callous. No, no, his princess deserved better! Straightening his posture and squaring his shoulders, he was ready to march over there and declare they learn their manners before a clawed hand held him back. 

 

Lotor paused, glancing up at the one who held him before his gaze stretched wide, mouth falling into a thin line as he’d been caught by no other than Dayak. As fluidly as he could, the prince attempted to fall back into normal ballroom chatter. “O-Oh! Dayak, how wonderful it is to see you! You look lovely this evening.”

 

She raised her nose at him, knowing. “Calm down. You are a prince, not a regular child.”

 

“They are mistreating Princess Allura.”

 

“They are friends of hers, she is a rough player as well.” Dayak countered, letting her hand tighten when his eyes drifted over to the royal instead of holding proper eye contact with conversation. 

 

“They're rude.”

 

“You will calm yourself, or I will ensure you will leave this event and not see her until I deem it set.”

 

Lotor looked up at her, stunned. He wished to argue, but saw that such a thing would only make it worse. He risked a glance at his mother and father, happily dancing away in such beautiful matching gowns and tuxedos, laughing and sharing space. His heart thumped at the thought of him and his Allura never having that one day. All because he couldn’t be a good prince. 

 

“If you wish to be Emperor one day, you must practice control and respect.” She whispered to him, Lotor turned his sights to the floor and forced himself to unstiffen. “Good.”

 

Dayak then released his shoulder, nudged him forward, and fell into step behind him as he walked towards the Altean girl. The other children stopped their chatter, stepped a ways away from her once they caught sight of him walking over. Allura, however, was unfazed and held her arms open towards her prince. A smile glowing as she pressed her cheek against his before hugging him on the other side, repeating the action. “Prince Lotor! I am so pleased to see you- oh! We match!”

 

“That we do, Princess.” He assured, his ears heard those boys whispering from behind her, pointing. Out of an impulsive choice, the prince extended his hands to her wrists before they trailed softly lower and ended with his fingers holding onto her’s. She looked entranced, colorful eyes skimping down to look at where he held before flicking back to his own. “May I have this dance?”

 

“If the prince insists it, how could I refuse?” Allura snickered and happily let him take her away; and while it went missed to Allura, Dayak saw the smug look he sent towards the other children. Something she’d scold him for later. “You do look good, I like that we coordinate.”

 

“You can thank my mother for that, she is a brilliant woman.” He swallowed, not having thought this entirely through. While he’s practiced this dance before, he had yet to do so with Allura, and only ever played with her in the gardens and down long corridors leading to anywhere and everywhere. Their time spent was always fun and he rather liked behaving like a child for once and not an heir. 

 

Masking his concerns, Lotor let his hand hold her waist as his father’s did his mother’s many times before, and held her close. He let his body sway with her’s, and his troubles evaporated once he saw the look in her eyes. The gentleness there, the reassurance she didn’t intentionally give, the tender way her hands touched his. And for the moment, it’s perfect, it’s everything he never knew he wanted and he was glad to accept any lesson his tutor decided to dish out if it meant being able to be with her in this way. He was happy to dance with her, and her with him. 

 

______________________________________

 

Allura held her own meetings now, she’s gaining responsibilities and working hard to become a proper queen for her people. She’s much older, much more alert and aware to all that goes on around her. The true meaning of marriage has sunken in, and though she knows she should be bothered, she simply can’t bring herself to do so. 

 

Her and Lotor often saw one another as children after their first run in, meeting once they grew out of that playful stage, and never once did he give her a reason to refuse his hand. He’d been nothing but kind and sweet, always considerate. Allura liked the way he held himself, how he looked especially, and as they chatted she noticed that he was growing. 

 

Lotor was getting taller, his hair longer- it almost matched her’s! His hands were beginning to look just a bit bigger than her own but he was still the same well-mannered prince she’d come to be so fond of. Though, lately, she had yet to see him again. 

 

The entire week, she hadn’t gotten a word from him; no letter, no messenger, no servant, no drop-ins, nothing. He was completely silent and she wondered why. Surely Allura hadn’t already messed up or done something against him? She couldn’t remember even if she did! Which was beginning to eat at her. It wasn’t long before she had gotten word -from her father- about his whereabouts. 

 

Alfor had sat beside her on the edge of her bed while she nibbled on her breakfast. His expression was the same pleased demeanor yet it held something reserved. It wasn’t until he captured her full attention did it click completely. 

 

“Lotor has gone to fight in the front lines and monitor posts. He’s checking in on planets.” 

 

The words sent a shiver up her spine, suddenly hunger left her as worry consumed her entire being upon the news. Lotor was fighting; out there? Why! Was he even safe? Who was with him, how many guards, when would he be back, could he receive holomessages?

 

“Zarkon cannot run Diabazzal and attempt battle all on his own, my daughter, and with Honvera constantly at work with the advancements- they needed someone to help. He’s going to take the throne after them, well beyond their years and my own, this is good practice until then.”

 

“But what if something happens, father? What if he’s hurt!?” The Altean princess sucked in a breath, her posture slumping as she pictured that beautiful face dirtied with blood and the filth of battle. “What if I never see him again?”

 

“Have some faith in him, my sweet. Lotor will return to us once more. He is strong, so have faith.” His gentle hand touched her shoulder, rubbing soothingly into her frame, almost seeing the negative images flickering past her watering eyes. Her own hand came up to rest against his, needing an anchor to steady her racing heart and silence her mind. She was worried.

 

“When will he be back?” Allura spoke, only after recovering her voice. It was small and frail, wavering uneasy as she stared across her desk. Its mirror held pictures of the two of them, the drawers filled with gifts that had been exchanged between them. Tiny promises to the other; of pets, of understanding and communication, of late nights watching movies and falling into bed together counting dobashes. 

 

“I am unsure,” He responded evenly. He hated this for her, and wished more than anything to take it away, but he couldn’t. Try as he might, there wasn’t enough time in the world that could’ve prepared him to tell his daughter something that could end up breaking her heart. He believed in Zarkon’s boy, his father being the toughest Galra he knows, but he too fears the worst. War always has casualties, and no one truly ever wins. 

 

“If I send him a message, will he get it?”

 

“It might take some attempts, with certain interferences among the galaxy, but it is possible.” The king was quiet for a moment before he got up. He gave her hand a final squeeze before he departed, allowing her to be alone with her message to her beloved. 

 

Allura didn’t waste a moment to cross over to her dresser, snatching one of the photos away from the mirror and into her embrace. Hugging it close and tight to her chest, harboring shelter for the boy inside the picture. She tucked the photo away, only to press a longing kiss to its surface. She sighed, sniffling and fumbling to call Coran to walk her to the communication room. She needed to see him, needed to hear him, had to make him promise that he’d return to her in one piece and well. 

 

The walk wasn’t long, for she walked quickly. Her dress flowed behind her like a ghosting trail, hair falling into a perfect frame around her face as she easily rushed past the opening doorways. Coran spoke but it fell on deaf ears; his fingers worked fast to pull up the coordinates of the emperor’s royal ships. 

 

It rang in the air as its line searched for the intended. Allura held her breath as Coran stood beside the panels. The silence droned on, and continued so the longer the princess cursed at the thing. 

 

Coran whispered to her, consoling her. His words only contributed to her building tears as she awaited a response. Then, finally, the call is answered. 

 

“Galra Station-,” The image blurred. The voice replaced by static as the person continued to talk. Coran glanced to her, Allura leaned closer. “-tify your request, Princess Of Altea.”

 

The static cleared and the image focused. A general. One with fluffy ears and a menacing look into her eye. She didn’t want to be at her station but is respectfully. To her right is a blue one, eyes set and expression determined, Allura finds herself filled with nerves. To the general’s left is a brightly colored woman, and after a moment’s dreaded quiet she smirked. Never stood a chance, was what she said. Confident and arrogant. Behind the general was a cat, sitting in a posey manner and staring past the communicator. That she found odd….

 

“I wish to speak to Lotor.” She demanded, hands clasping together pleadingly as her eyes scanned for any signs of him on the deck. She found nothing. 

 

“Axca,” The general looked off. She’s questioning, but the blue one merely glanced once at Allura before she made a gesture that the princess cannot comprehend before the general turns back to her. Her breath caught. “Transferring call to Prince Lotor. Vrepit Sa.” Her clawed hand made a fist against her chest, as she bowed, the call went back to the blue screen that left her in suspense. 

 

Again, it rang, holding her attention until the haul of a ship was heard. She saw Lotor, sat in a seat meant for the captain, holograms of text before his face as he flicked them off or placed them in a different order. There was no doubt he was swamped with work, but seeing him alive and intact made her sigh in instant relief. 

 

His fingers caught her screen, blowing up the image of her as an easy smile planted itself right across his face. He combed his hair back into it’s perfect order before addressing her. “Princess.”

 

Her spine shivered at his smooth tone, his eyes going soft upon her, as always. The fear that gripped her heart at never seeing it again was shushed. “Lotor! I-…I’ve missed you.” 

 

“And I, you, Allura. I’m sorry for not keeping in touch, my station was assigned without even my knowledge. But I keep you in my thoughts everyday, do not doubt that.” 

 

Her heart throbbed, a grin splitting and drying her tears upon his words. This was her Lotor, and he was fine. 

 

______________________________________

 

The ship’s front dipped low in space, the entire thing groaning at the blast it had taken. Lotor gripped his seat as it ripped through the ship, his crew grunting as they struggled to remain upright. He’d been stationed out in Karthulian System for phoebs, and finally, he was allowed to be replaced. Because of the new zone he was in, calls with Allura had been less than frequent. And he missed her dearly. 

 

Her smiles, her giggles, running his fingers through her beautiful hair and have her warm hugs wrap him up. He often found himself wishing to be caught up in sheets with her, sleeping in and ignoring the demands of the universe in favor of the other. Her touch was always soft and gentle, always able to ease his mind, he just wanted to be able to be near her again. So he wasn’t going to let one final attack keep him from coming home to her. 

 

“Fire the cannons!" Zethrid barked, showing her fangs in a nasty snarl towards the enemy. 

 

“Preparing the thrusters for a jump,” Ezor spoke after the first. 

 

Narti was silent, as per usual, while she focused on the control at the base of her fingertips. The ship was hit again, shaking her from her stance and the others along with her. They all moaned before getting straight back into their work. 

 

“They keep hitting us where our power’s located- if this keeps up, we won’t be able to go anywhere. Lotor, do we call for help?” Axca turned to him, lips set and brows furrowed. The tension in the air was high. 

 

The prince remained calm, his eyes scanning the battlefield before him and fixing up his opponents. The thoughts flickering in and out of his head; of Allura; of Altea; of his father and mother- the terror they might feel upon his loss- and finally to the universe that was relying on him. He couldn’t stop here, he couldn’t be defeated. Not yet, not yet…

 

“Lotor?” 

 

“I say we blast them to pieces!” Zethrid tensed, waiting for orders, hands itching to slam on the button to attack. 

 

“Help would only take too long to reach us, and be a liability once they came to this field.” Lotor sighed, seemingly annoyed at the inconvenience before he carried on. “Charge the cannon to full power and fire straight ahead. The light will blind those before it and while they’re distracted we’ll make our escape.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Came the unified reply. 

 

He leaned back in his chair, watching, calculating. The enemy ships scrambled around them, flying off right and left in no formation, it appeared. Imbeciles. He needed to get back home, his very soul itching to be away from this mess and to finally be at peace before going back. Lotor shut his eyes, trying to picture himself anywhere else. The ship swerved and a moment later, they were on their way. Finally, finally….

 

______________________________________

 

“We’ve just been notified, Lotor is headed back, he will arrive in a few dobashes.” 

 

“Thank you!” Allura called through the door, an excited squeal leaving her lips as the servant left and went about their daily commute. 

 

She looked at herself in the mirror, placing the comb into the mix of her styled bun, the altean flower complimenting the outfit she chose to wear to welcome her prince home. Her dress ended just below her knees, the sash that tied around her waist was pulled into a bow that rested at the very small of her back, the jeweled heels a nice touch to the flow skirt of the piece. Allura had wanted to mimic something from her mother’s days, finding a sacred unity in the action, and feeling almost as beautiful. She wanted to be the same woman her mother was, the good wife, the kind queen, and the loving mother too. 

 

She wasn’t one for makeup, usually, but today felt special. It’d be the first time she’d seen Lotor in almost a deca-phoeb! And she really missed him. As children, a week couldn’t go by without one of them seeing each other, this separation felt like a lifetime. Plus, she was excited to see the way Lotor looked at her now. She was much taller, her figure a bit slimmer, and she was definitely stronger too! While her curves became more defined, and lips plumper, she wondered if he had changed at all. A dashing thought came to her mind, and soon she was daydreaming all of her time away. 

 

Another sharp knock interrupted her, gasping she nervously called with heated cheeks. “Y-Yes, what is it?”

 

“Princess,” It was Coran. “I’ve come to escort you to the docking bay. Lotor is close!”

 

The door opened quickly to reveal a wide smiling Allura, which earned a pleasant chuckle from the advisor, and he offered his arm. The girl took it and began to pull Coran towards the intended destination before he spoke up, voice full of laughter. “Princess! I’m suppose to be walking you! Slow down!!”

 

“Oh- right, heh, sorry!” She apologized and stopped in her tracks, letting the older get a moment to right himself before they were walking again, much slower- to her disappointment. 

 

“You’re still the same Allura that gave me trouble all those years ago,” He snickered. Squeezing her elbow in good humor and catching the way she ducked away, embarrassed. 

 

“I can’t help it, Coran. It’s been ages since I’ve seen him!” She confessed with a small pout, rounding the corner of the palace and waving to a few guards on duty in good nature. Hopefully, none of them had seen that….

 

“I’m just glad you’re so excited about him, but remember,” He turned to her and their walking stopped. She looked into his eyes, nervously swallowing and searching for anything to clue her into the advice that surely would resonate with her for the rest of her life. 

 

“If he gives you trouble, just give ‘em the ol’ one-two! My pop-pop taught me a good one! I’ll show you, princess! He called it the algowumblefur! Quick as lightning, it is!!” And he went on, rambling and drawing his arms and legs up. Kicking and swiping at the air while making the most ridiculous of noises. Allura laughed, covering her face as he kept going. 

 

“Put that away! We can’t be scaring off the guards now, or the guests today!” She steadied him with a hand to his shoulder, getting his attention. He nodded, straightened his posture again, and stood with his chest out. 

 

“You’re right, princess, its power is too great for normal eyes.” Then, they were walking again. 

 

Through doors and down hallways before the plush carpets turned to metal floorings and the temperature chilled as she was escorted towards the outside, a breeze squarely blowing her dress skirt as they waited by the opened haul. 

 

“Any tick now,” Coran commented as they waited. 

 

And he wasn’t wrong. Far off they could see a big ship entering their atmosphere. Its nose wide and big as it lowered it’s body down, down, down. Nearing the ground and guiding the rest of itself into a smooth cruise, sliding into the space provided for a docking. As its speed steadily decreased, Allura found that it was dented and scratched all over, some metal looking still hot from a blast. The more she inspected the ship, the more she found. Like how its glow was very dim, and the fact that she heard the engines whining, and suddenly she grew nervous. 

 

The hatch opened and with it, the ramp came out of it’s folding and extended until it hit the floor.

 

 

Zethrid had clambered down, pausing to hold her hand out to Ezor while the two other generals went about their own business. Acxa was already typing a report and sending it into the empire’s databases when finally Lotor stepped forth, out of the ship’s aching haul. His hair was as shiny as ever, his broad frame seemed sturdier, more built then Allura remembered. His eyes narrowed as he searched, and whenever they landed upon her, her heart bursted out from her chest. 

 

“Go to him,” Coran urged. His gaze gentle and sweet as he released her elbow. 

 

Allura tried to keep her pace as even and steady as royalty should walk; with their head held high and their sights holding their rightful authority. But her steps grew quicker, and so did Lotor’s, he was swerving and weaving around engineers and mechanics, rushing to get to her side. Her smile was growing, her cheeks almost hurt with how wide and impeccably bright it was- Lotor’s own was small but held all the fire of the great empire behind it. 

 

His arms found her petite frame within seconds, her own snaking around his neck as she was spun off the ground. His endearment was heard in the deep rumbles of his purr, after the world around them stopped moving and her feet touched the planet, they refused to part. The princess felt her cheeks dust, a searing sensation tingling her skin wherever their’s touched, oh how she missed her prince. 

 

“Apologies, my princess, I could not control my excitement.” He drawled, whispering in tender adoration as he pulled away simply to admire her. His beautiful eyes roaming her figure, his own breathing taken away with the wind at the mere sight of his dazzling Altean heir. He loved her, his heart swelled with the weight of his affections. 

 

“I’ve miss you.” She blurted out, tugging him away from the prying eyes, rushing him towards their garden. 

 

Her feet moved as quick as the first day she brought him there, dodging guards and officials to have only the moment with him. His touch is the holy grail- the bigger size of his hand just fits so well with her, the small squeeze immediately has her head spinning. She loved him, she loved him so profoundly. 

 

The doors closed, encapsulating them in their own moment. No one around, just Lotor and her. Just Allura and her sweet prince. Her eyes glistened with dwelling tears, his thumb swiped her cheek before any could fall and he leaned in- how she loved his height, how he towered above her, how gentle and loving he was- their lips brush. She felt his breath on her lips before she pressed herself flush against him. 

 

His amor was cold, but she bid it no attention as his lips melded to her own. Allura opened herself to him, opened her mouth to give him the privilege he’d been yearning for all those months in space; his hand cupped her cheek then. The other held respectively to her side, caressing, soothing, nothing but love and all for her. Solely her. 

 

Lotor could feel how she steals his breath, how she tangled her hand into his drawn-back hair. She moved so perfectly against him, her plump pinkish lips drugging him though he couldn’t bring himself to mind at all. She’s perfect, she tastes of freedom and fierce passion, the same sweetness of expensive culinary delights and the relaxation of wonderful day. Neither wanted to part, but air was needed. As Lotor tried to compose himself Allura followed as he drew back, taking his bottom lips between her teeth and giving it a nibble. He had half a mind to crash them back together, to draw gasps from her and lower where his hands lay, but he persisted in his original intentions. 

 

Instead, he lay his forehead to hers, and took her hand once more, pressing a kiss to her palms. She watched him, eyes twinkling and he knew of no prettier sight. 

 

“I love you,” Allura breathed. Her chest bumped against his amor- how he wished he could be rid of it already. 

 

“And I love you more.” He answered, sighing blissfully into the silence. “You’re so, so beautiful. I’m a lucky man.”

 

“Marry me?” She grinned, even the millions of stars and suns couldn’t compare to the shine of it. She looked at him, and he knew the universe meant nothing in her own comparison to him. His lungs ached. He’s not living, no, for living couldn’t not be as good as this. 

 

“I’d be happy to, my queen."

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more for this au of mine, not quite sure though!
> 
>  
> 
> What do you all think?~
> 
>  
> 
> Give me a shout @TheShipDen on Tumblr!!!!


End file.
